jealous
by jihyunk16
Summary: Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah aneh Jongin membuatnya sedikit penasaran, ada apa dengan Jongin? Chanyeol X Kai (ChanKai)


**Jealous**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya dengan wajah berbinar ketika melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya namun ia merasa ada yang janggal dari aura Jongin yang terlihat menyeramkan untuknya hari. Padahal saat pergi sekolah wajah manisnya begitu ceria tapi kenapa sekarang muram seperti itu? Awalnya Chanyeol berencana menyapa Jongin tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat mata tajam yang menurutnya imut itu ke arahnya.

Glup!

' Apa aku berbuat salah?'

Tidak sampai sedetik Chanyeol tak menemukan Jongin lagi di koridor sekolah mungkin ia masuk kelasnya, Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan mulai bergabung dengan teman - temannya untuk kembali bermain basket.

.

.

.

" Tumben sekali kau tidak ikut main, Kris"

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengerjakan tugas nya yang belum ia kerjakan dirumah, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Park Chanyeol melihat Kris mengerjakan tugasnya disekolah. Biasa, Kris kan anak pintar.

" Hey Chan, Jongin lagi PMS ya?" Chanyeol melototkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Kris.

Plak!

" Argghh, sakit bodoh"

" Jongin seorang Lelaki idiot!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Mendengar itu Kris hanya mendengus dan mulai mengerjakan kembali tugasnya namun bukan Chanyeol namanya yang tidak penasaran dengan keadaan Jongin. 'Jangan - jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan wajah muramnya tadi?'

" Memangnya kenapa dengan Jongin?"

Kris menatap sekilas lalu berkata, " Tidak, tadi sewaktu aku di kantin aku melihat Jongin yang adu mulut dengan sahabat karibnya. Tidak biasanya mereka bertengkar dan Jongin hari ini terlihat kasar sekali jadi aku pikir dia sedang PMS."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar ia melakukan kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung ; menggaruk pelan pipinya. Ucapan Kris itu memang benar, Jongin jarang sekali emosian apalagi marah - marah kepada sahabatnya karena Lelaki tan itu tipe orang sabar dan pengalah.

" Jangan dipirkan sekali, Park" ucap Kris dengan tenang

Chanyeol kemudian menatap ponselnya sebentar dan bertambah bingung ketika tak ada pesan singkat yang selalu dikirimkan oleh Jongin tiap detiknya, apa ia berbuat salah? Tapi apa?

" Menurutmu kenapa Jongin bad mood seperti itu?" Chanyeol mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia pecahkan sendiri. Kalau begini ia tak tenang!

" Entahlah, coba pulang sekolah tanyakan padanya"

Mungkin benar. Chanyeol harus menanyakan langsung pada Jongin agar tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu Jongin keluar dari kelasnya dan sesekali tersenyum ketika beberapa orang menyapanya di saat menunggu seorang Kim Jongin keluar dari kelasnya.

Tepat lima menit setelahnya Jongin menampakkan dirinya dengan muka kusut dan bibir mengerucut kesal, sebenarnya Jongin tampak begitu menggemaskan tapi ia tak berani untuk menggoda Lelaki ini ketika sedang bad mood. Jadi ia memilih diam dan berusaha tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit pipi tembem itu.

" Chan Hyung?"

" Eum?"

" Dasar tiang gila menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol mendadak tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin yang menohok hati. Layaknya ada sebuah peer di lehernya dengan cepat ia menatap Jongin yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi jika SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL DISEBUT GILA!? Walau memang benar sih lol.

" Jong, kau—"

" Apaa!? Kau memang tiang jemuran, idiot,gila, mesum bahkan tertawamu begitu menyeramkan!" Sembur Jongin cepat dan jangan lupakan wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Jongin sedang marah besar ternyata.

Astaga, Chanyeol menatap shock ke arah Jongin, apa ia seburuk itu? Dan mengapa Jongin bisa sejujur iniii!?

Dengan ragu Chanyeol menatap kembali ke arah Jongin dan berkata dengan sedikit gemetar " Kau sehat, Jongin?"

" KAU PIKIR AKU GILA?!" Uppsss, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

" Ttt—tidak aku—"

" AKU PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH DATANG KE KAMAR KU LAGI!"

Chanyeol menatap cengo ke arah Jongin yang sudah berjalan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki pertanda ia kesal dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tak bisa berkata - kata. Ia sendiri bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan Adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu? Dengan frustasi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebenarnya salahnya apaaa?!

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sumringah ketika melihat pesan dari Chanyeol yang terlihat menyemangatinya. Namun ketika ingin membalas suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya membuat niat membalasnya tertunda.

" Jongin, Kakakmu mana?"

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun—Kakak kelasnya—yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dengan wajah gembira. Tentu saja dikelasnya sendiri karena mereka berbeda kelas dan tingkatan. Tak ingin Baekhyun sakit hati Jongin mengatakan dengan pelan, " Ah kenapa memangnya, Baek Hyung?"

" Kau tahu? Setelah beberapa kali mengirim pesan kepadanya, akhirnya pesan ku dibalas juga oleh nya. Aiihh, senangnyaaaa~~~" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat beberapa temannya melirik mereka dengan minat yang membara. Sementara Jongin tampak meremas Ponselnya dengan kasar.

Ugghh, sepertinya ada yang tengah mendidih disini dan Baekhyun tak menyadari itu semua karena terlalu asik dengan acara bahagianya itu. Katakan selamat tinggal pada nyawa Park Chanyeol. Khukhu~

.

.

.

END

Pendek banget ya? Sengaja emang wkwk. Jangan kapok baca fanfict gue ya wkwk. Mohon kritik dan saran nya khukhu~~~


End file.
